Mi hija novia de mi peor enemigo
by Skarlet Antares
Summary: Sonya Blade tiene una hija con Johnny Cage que daria su vida por ella y el padre tambien, Cassandra Carlton Cage Blade, decidio unirse a las Fuerzas Especiales a aprender como su madre pero quiere conjurar el poder de su padre; hasta que el destino de la joven lo enlazó en un apuesto y rebelde señor llamado Kano
1. Cassie entra a la FE

Pov d Cassie

Me llamo Cassandra Carlton Cage soy hija de mis padres sobrevivientes del último Mortal Kombat la batalla contra Shao Kahn, ellos son Sonya Blade la general de las Fuerzas Especiales y John Carlton Cage (Johnny Cage) famoso actor, maestro de las artes marciales y bromas, esta bien salí más a padre que a mi madre, como les decía mi vida cambió cuando mis padres se separaron es decir se habian divorciado cuando yo solo tenia 10 años según después tuve que vivir obligatoriamente con mi madre cuando quería estar con mi padre.

Tuve que quedarme sola siempre en la casa de mi madre porque ella trabajaba mucho, tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola aunque costará demaciado, tuve 17 años tenia una idea fue en ese momento que queria ser como mi madre aunque no qusiera la realidad necesitaba un soldado o algo más que eso.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi madre regreso a casa y se encontro cansada

 _Cassie: Hola Madre_

 _Sonya: Hola hija, no me siento bien para que hables de tu padre_

 _Cassie: Que? Yo te quería decir algo pero de verdad ya me ofendiste_

 _Sonya: Cassie espera!_

 _Cassie: No madre me canse de estar contigo desearía haberme quedado con papá, el era muy bueno conmigo hasta que por tu culpa lo he perdido por completo, yo quería entrar a las Fuerzas Especiales para ser mejor como tu, y volver a ver a papá, pero creo que eso es incierto, me voy a dormir_

Pov d Sonya

La verdad es que ¿Johnny dejo a Cassie todo su corazón abierto? nuestra relación entre madre e hija va empeorando, todo porque ella quiere volver a ver a Johnny su padre, me siento triste que hasta voy a la habitacion de Cassie

 _Sonya: Cassie! perdón... la verdad... no he sido... la mejor madre... que tu querías que fuera... ¿Puedes perdonarme?_

Era la primera vez que veía a mi hija llorar nunca lo hizo hasta ahora

 _Cassie: En toda mi vida siempre tenía a mis dos padres juntos ¿Qué hizo papá para que lo dejaras?_

 _Sonya: No hija solo que..._

Recibi una llamada de mi jefe

 _?: General Blade la necesitan en la sala de comando_

 _Sonya: Voy enseguida_

Mi hija esta acucurrada en su acolchado favorito que le regalo su tío Jax

 _Cassie: No puedes contestar mi pregunta, seguro tienes cosas que hacer ¡ve!_

 _Sonya: Hija contestare mi pregunta cuando vuelva no te preocupes ¡Cuidate!_

Le bese en la frente como siempre lo hago para animarla

 _Cassie: Sabes que se cuidarme sola_

 _Sonya: Nos vemos en la noche_

Me fui de casa e iba al trabajo

 _Cassie: Como siempre nunca me dice la verdad_

Pov de Cassie

Hace un año

Al cumplir 18 años mi madre me dejo entrar a las Fuerzas Especiales y fue muy diferente a la escuela que habia ido tenia que entrenar y entrenar, entre con mi mejor amiga Jaqueline Briggs (Jaqui Briggs) hija de mi tío Jax mejor amigo de mi madre, juntas aprendimos muchas cosas mi madre al llegar a casa me entrenaba más, nunca habia visto que todo sería más que un entrenamiento

Mi madre y yo entrenabamos mucho después de saber que fui alistada para ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales...

Primer día en las Fuerzas Especiales fui con Jaqui junto con otros nuevos el hijo de Kenshi: Takeda y primo de Kung Lao: Kung Jin, el primer día no fue tan duro porque me acostumbre a los entrenamientos que me hacia mi madre, luego teniamos que hacer un examen fisico de que tan veloces eramos, termina el día y llego a casa más cansada de lo normal hasta que veo unas maletas me parecian conocidas , eran las maletas de mi padre cuando corrí desesperada a ver si era el, si era el

 _Johnny: Hija ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos?_

 _Cassie: Papá ¿Eres tú?_

 _Johnny: Si mi bonita_

Corri desperadamente a abrazarlo y llore por tantos años que no lo habia visto los demás años me quede con mi madre sin saber que mi padre estaba en su casa preocupado por nosotras

 _Cassie: Papá, te extrañé y mucho_

 _Johnny: Yo también mi bonita y mucho_

 _Cassie: Creí que no me querías_

Johnny: Tontita ¿Como voy a decir eso? tu eres la segunda persona más importante que tengo en mi vida primero tu madre y luego tu, ustedes ocupan gran parte de mi vida las amo a las dos por más que tu madre siga enfadada conmigo

 _Cassie: ¿Enfadada? si no lo esta padre_

 _Sonya: Tiene razón, no estoy enfadada contigo Johnny_

 _Johnny: ¿Sonya?_

 _Sonya: Amor perdoname se que he sido muy dura esos años fue para protegerlos a los dos_

 _Johnny: Espere 8 años para volver a verlas mis amores_

Pov de Johnny

Por fin mi vida volvio a ser como la de antes mis amores mi nena y mi bonita que haria de mi vida sin ellas dos, soy como un heroe para ellas

 _Johnny: Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como antes_

 _Sonya: Pero Johnny sabes muy bien que nadie que yo trabajo para las Fuerzas Especiales y nunca me voy a retirar hasta que encierrar al miembro del Dragón Negro_

 _Johnny: ¿Kano?_

 _Sonya: Asi es_

 _Cassie: Madre, ¿Kano es el que intento matarte y luego papá te salvo?_

 _Sonya: Si tu padre me dio una paliza pero después cuando llego ese fue cuando me lastimo mucho pero no me dolio tu padre iba a caer en un pozo con pinches y con estrategia volvio para salvarme_

 _Johnny: Yo salve a tu madre pero creyo que yo sería un estúpido que la quería para la cama_

Cuando veo que ella estaba de brazos cruzados

 _Sonya: Es cierto pero no hables de esas cosas en frente de Cassie_

 _Cassie: Oigan ya soy mayor puedo saber que se querían mucho más_

Nos miramos entre los dos y Cassie se reía de nosotros

 _Sonya: ¿De qué te ries?_

 _Cassie: De que se miran entre los dos no puedo creerlo encerio es verdad hubo veces que se odiaban_

 _Johnny: ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

 _Cassie: Raiden_

 _Sonya: Otra vez ese dios_

 _Johnny: Me parece que no se va a cansar de decir algo_

Era de noche preparamos la cena para luego ir a dormir, yo puse mis maletas en su lugar que no se si Sonya quiere dormir conmigo, luego prepare la mesa junto con Cassie, fue un error dejarla sola si Sonya trabajaba mucho y mi bonita quedaba sola, comimos, hablabamos y lurgo fuimos a dormir por se sabia que mañana sería un nuevo día...

 **Buenos este es mi primer fic sean pacientes por tengo muchas ideas para este fic y voy a ordenarlos los quiero gente bonita**

 **Camila Blade fuera!**


	2. El día en que te conocí te ame

_**El día en que te conocí te ame sin querer**_

 _ **y no tengo idea de como demostrarlo**_

Pov d Cassie

Era un día nuevo pero hubo algo que había soñado era extraño era aquel tipo que hirió a mi madre y se veía que yo lo amaba demasiado, pero bueno no hay que hacerle caso a los sueños porque te hacen debil, esta bien nuevo día, clases nuevas en las Fuerzas Especiales salude a mis padres cuando desayune con ellos y se veía que tenía algo que decirnos a nosotras dos...

Johnny: Cassie, Sonya tengo algo que decirles

Sonya: Ojala sea rapido que tengo cosas que hacer

Johnny: Hey! Yo no soy como Kabal

Sonya: Si estas en lo cierto

Estaba muy dudosa de algunos guerreros de la antigua batalla no supe mucho pero quiero saber lo que me quiere decir mi padre ya que en 1 hora tengo que entrar

Johnny: Entonces iré directo al grano, el secretario Blake me aceptó en las Fuerzas Especiales para entrar como fundador del escuadrón de Jóvenes capacitados para misiones importantes y ayudar a todos

Estamos más sorprendidas de lo que dijo mi padre

Johnny: Y tu mi bonita serás la líder del equipo

Cassie: ¿Enserio?

Johnny: Si mi niña

Cassie: Te quiero mucho padre

Salte hacia mi padre para abrazarlo de verdad lo quería muchisisisimo

Sonya: Gracias Johnny

Johnny: Gracias ¿Por qué?

Sonya: Volviste a ser el de siempre el que sorprende a Cassie y la hace feliz

Johnny: Y gracias a ti volví a ser el de siempre las amo a las dos

Nos abrazo a las dos un abrazo muy fuerte como el de un oso y cuando se le vino el sarcasmo a mi padre

Johnny: Y... Ya tenemos que irnos

Sonya: Otra vez estás en lo cierto

Cassie: Madre nunca le dijiste a papá que tenía razón en algo

Sonya: Si la verdad no se que me esta pasando

Llegamos al cuartel general mi madre fue antes de que llegáramos, cuando de repente una oleada de soldados en fila se alistan para una posible amenaza

Johnny: Tranquila Cass, General ¿Que sucede?

Sonya: Sargento prepárate para atacar, tienes a tu equipo para que vayan al ataque contra el enemigo en 10 minutos y no pierdan el tiempo además que salga perfecta la misión

Cassie: Entiendo señora

Cuando voy al cuartel de nuestro equipo era de plena mañana y espero una buena victoria para luego llegar a casa a comer

Cassie: Buenas noches Briggs, Kung y Takahashi los quiero en 5 minutos puestos el uniforme ¡AHORA!

Jaqui: Hablas igual que tu madre

Cassie: ¿Y me vas a juzgar por eso ahora?

Jaqui: No sargento

Cassie: Vámonos que tenemos una misión

Corrí para ver que sucedía con mi equipo cuando una niebla se hacía presente, cuando mi equipo y yo estamos preparados para atacar al enemigo, cuando de repente veo que tiran cuchillas justo a unos pocos metros de mi casi me había matado quien quiera que sea la cuchilla cayó en una pared, me pongo a investigar rápidamente de quien era

Cassie: Chicos retrocedan ¡Ahora!

Jacqui: La cuchilla es del quien creo que es

Cassie: Si lo es vamos a retroceder un poco más

Jin: ¿De que hablan y perderme la diversión? Ataquen

Cassie: Jin esta vez no es muy superior a nosotros mejor retrocedan yo me encargo

Me pongo a caminar para ver si era el quien creo que es..

POV d Kano

Con que la hija de Sonya esta presente voy a darle una bienvenida que no olvidará

Cassie: Por fin me encuentro con Kano

Kano: Niña de seguro eres igual que tu madre

Cassie: Púdrete asqueroso

Kano: Y seguro gritas como ella

Estábamos peleando entre los dos sin saber que el destino nos unió para amarnos; la verdad esto esta pasando muy rápido

POV de Cassie

cuando le doy una de mis patadas favoritas en la cara del desgraciado que quiso matar a mi madre

Por otro lado

Jin: Señora Blade... Es decir general Blade

Sonya: ¿Que está pasando Shaolin?

Jacqui: Cassie esta peleando contra Kano quien asalto a los demás soldados

Sonya: Esta bien volveré a la base

POV de Kano

La verdad esto esta pasando muy rápido el grupo de ella se ha ido a la Earthrealm

Cassie: Espero estes preparado para morder polvo

Kano: Prefiero morderte a ti

No puede ser me enamore de la hija de mi enemiga de seguro me va a arrestar en las Fuerzas Especiales

POV d Cassie

OMG! Su cuerpo sus abdomen es perfecto para mi pero es el enemigo de mi madre de seguro me cortará con sus cuchillas "No he de confiar en el enemigo" dijo mi madre y así fui criada y entrenada toda mi vida jamás olvidaré ésas palabras que me mencionó mis padres cuando fue aquel primer dia de entrenamiento cuando solo era una niña.

*Flashback*

Sonya: Cassie si quieres ser fuerte tendrás que dejar el dolor atrás

Johnny: Y por más que el oponente te distraiga sigue con tu objetivo ¿Entendido?

Cassie: Si señor

Johnny: Así se habla mi bonita

Yo estaba entrenando con mi mejor amiga Jacqui seguía los consejos de mis padres que además de eso salió victoriosa mi partida que por lo cual gané

Johnny: Preciosa el ganar no solo implica tener dolor al que pierde sino salís perfecto con tus golpes y combinaciones de lucha libre y profesional para uno

Sonya: Por primera vez concuerdo con tu padre la verdad no aprenderás ahora sino con el tiempo iras variando nuevos estilos de lucha.

*Fin de FlashBack*

Kano: Peleas bien

Cassie: Gracias! Tu tambien pelean bien

Un paso de intentó fallido que luego ella paso a caer y el australiano líder del dragón negro me sujeto para que no me lastime la cabeza cuando casi se cayó y me beso

El beso fue muy agradable y dulce no pensaba enamorarme de un hombre tan atractivo , es todo lo que una mujer puede soñar no para mi, si mi madre se llega a enterar de esto quizás no me deje salir nunca a las misiones por rebelde

Terminando el beso Kano me acaricia mi mejilla intenta besarme nuevamente pero yo me esquivo con facilidad

Cassie: No... Esto no puede ser... Es... Prohibido esto

Kano: No lo creo niña linda solo si lo guardamos en secreto

Cassie: Hare de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió pero te diré una cosa

Kano: Que es lo que quieres decir?

Cassie: NO VUELVAS A BESARME ¿¡ENTENDIDO?! POR HARE LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESTES EN PRISIÓN

 ** _Acá termino por esta parte la verdad es difícil seguir con el capítulo pero por lo menos he vuelto, vieron esa parte de Cassie y Kano es muy parecida a Sonya y Johnny que Cassie amenaza a Kano al igual que Sonya a Johnny pues espero que les haya gustado. Además lamento haberme tardado demaciado es que de a poco van mi ideas, cierran los trimestres y tengo que estudiar  
_**

 ** _Camila Blade fuera!_**


End file.
